A lovesick Fang
by vortexdjinha
Summary: The flock has just settled down at Dr.Martinez's home, but what happens when Fang gets sick and starts realizing his feelings for max? What if it's the same for max? (Sorry my first summary. Please no flames but constructive criticism is always welcome.)
1. Chapter 1

Max P.O.V  
We all flew in a loose formation , me with Fang above me (he has been doing that a lot lately) , Nudge to the far left talking animatedly with a tired looking Angel ( either from talking to Nudge or flying I'm guessing both) , with Iggy to my right.

It was then that Fang decided to break the silence , If you could call it that with Nudge around. " So what are we going to do when we get to Dr. M's? " Fang said quietly only for me to hear.

Iggy who had near super human hearing to make up for being blind because of those jerks at the school , perked up at this as he was curious to.

" Were going to lay low and let the government take care of " Itex " and the school. " I said trying to make it sound as simple as that. Fang however saw right through my little ruse. " You mean try and fail at being normal at Dr.M's and hoping erasers don't come out of nowhere and attack us? " He said sarcastically , giving me a smirk.

I responded by nonchalantly sticking my tongue at him enjoying the childish pleasure that came of it , and continued on with one of the rare conversations me and Fang were having given the fact he only speaks one or two words a day. (If your lucky)

" Look the government knows about Itex , and if we are lucky they will all be behind bars by next year. " Fang decided to keep quiet after that seeing the logic in what I was saying. So we continued are flight to my mom's A.K.A Dr.M's A.K.A Dr. Martinez.

We were going to settle down there witch is not the norm for us being on the run all the time , but now that everyone knew about Itex we didn't have to worry about them anymore , or at least we hoped we didn't

The flock was excited we all love Dr.M , and I was especially happy to see Ella again not to mention the chocolate chip was the happiest to finally get there witch was a shock to all of us , but it was probably because we had been flying for hours and are last home was a cave full of bats witch we didn't know about until one flew into Nudge's hair , and she wouldn't take her head out of Fang's backpack for the rest of the night. (much to Fangs dismay)

He had seemed a little bit off all day and paler than usual. When we landed I was barraged by two dirty blonde missiles witch I later found out was my mom and Ella hugging me tightly after not seeing me for months. It was getting late by the time we got their so the rest of the day involved chocolate chip cookies , Nudge and Ella talking animatedly about boys and make-up , and all of us eagerly going to bed for the night.

Tomorrow is going to be different but better were my thoughts as I went to sleep.

One could get used to living here, I even got to share a room with Ella while I was here. Likewise, Nudge bunked with Angel, Gazzy stayed with Iggy, and the Prince of Darkness and Solitude, Fang, slept alone. Total, meanwhile, shared the couch with Akila.  
As usual, I was up before Ella, who would sleep through 'till noon if you let her. I got dressed and headed for the kitchen. Mom was already up and working on a pot of coffee. I said 'morning' to her, and then looked around the kitchen for Fang. He was always up before me. I used to joke that he must be part rooster because he was always up at the crack of dawn. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey. Where's Fang?" I asked Mom. "Have you seen him?"

"Nope." She answered. "Maybe he's pulling his little disappearing act again?"

I rolled my eyes. Ever since he found out a few moths ago, Fang had been 'practicing' his new power, staying perfectly still, usually around hallways or in empty rooms, until someone(usually me) walked by. Suddenly, he'd magically appear, scaring the feathers off of whomever it was that'd just innocently turned the corner. He was getting annoying.

"Well, if that's what's up, I'm sure he spring out of the woodwork." Literally. "Meanwhile, I'll get some toast started." It was the one thing I could cook almost successfully.

"I'll make eggs!" Iggy's voice came from the hall. He turned the corner. "Morning all."

"Morning." We both replied. Dr. Martinez headed over to the fridge.

"How about I make some orange juice?" She said, holding up a couple of oranges from the fridge.

"Sounds good to me." I replied.

"Sweet." Said Iggy, starting up the stove. Dr. Martinez got him a carton of eggs to start with. Our big mutant-majority family could go through a couple of those cartons, easy.

"Hey," Said Ig, "Fang not up yet?"

"I don't know, we think he might be pulling his Houdini act again." I answered.

"Hey, Fang!" Iggy called. "Just to let you know, there's a new house rule. Invisible people don't get fed!"

We laughed. "That should get him to stop." I said.

Suddenly, I smelt something burning. Uh-oh…

"The toast!" I yelled, diving toward the toaster.

"Oh, goody! Maximum's Special Charcoal Toast Recipe again!" Iggy laughed.

I repressed the urge to chuck the toaster at him, and settled for glaring menacingly in his direction, which, of course, did nothing.

I hate cooking.

Fang was on fire. He was surrounded by it. There were scientists aiming flamethrowers at him. Trees were on fire. The sky was bright red. There was a penguin staring at him. Wait, a penguin? Oh well. He tried to fly away, but then, a Flyboy grabbed him by his legs, yanking him down. He screamed and…

Shot straight up in bed, mouth open in a silent scream.

It was a good thing his scream had been silent, because he wasn't sure that his throat could've taken him actually screaming. It hurt badly enough that he wondered if he could talk. He tried. His voice sounded kind of cracked.

He flopped back on his pillow, trying to find a cold spot. His face felt hot. Strangely, though, the rest of him was freezing. He curled up under the blankets, wrapping his wings around himself. He started thinking back on his dream.

"I guess I get what all the fire was about." He thought, burrowing his face into a different cold spot on the pillow. "But the penguin? What the heck! Whatever. I wonder what's up with me, anyway?"

H never really considered that he might be sick. He was always the healthiest one of the Flock, usually the only one not to catch whatever bug the others did.

He rolled over, looking for the next cool place on his pillow, and went back to sleep. He was dead tired and figured he'd figure it out in the morning. Heck, he even thought it might all be gone by morning. Just a freak illness or something. Maybe he was dreaming it. He felt kind of out of it anyway, like he was half-asleep or something. "Yeah." He convinced himself as he drifted off. "It'll all be gone by morning."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys vortex here remember to review ok anyways here is chapter 2 I love you all bai! *NOM*

Chapter 2 Revelations

Ok, it was 10:00 am, and still no Fang. Even Nudge was up by now, for crying out loud! This  
was getting ridiculous.

"You know, I think if he was playing his little Houdini game, he would have scared someone by now." Iggy said.

"You don't think he's still sleeping, do you?" It was so unlike Fang to sleep in late. It was like he had some kind of crazy internal alarm clock set for 5:00 a.m.

"Maybe he stayed up late on his blog?" Nudge guessed, then laughed with the other kids as Wile E Coyote, once again, fell off an impossibly high cliff. The younger kids had started a morning ritual of eating while watching cartoons on Sundays, from which Gazzy had learned how to do an exact imitation of the Roadrunner's 'Beep Beep!' Just when I thought that 8-year-old sense of humor couldn't get any more annoying…

"Yeah." answered Iggy. "Or maybe he's still on there. Ever since more and more kids started replying to his blog, he's been staying on it longer. I think he's determined to read every comment."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, he must not upset his devout followers."

Iggy laughed. "Always said he was 'Most Likely to Become a Cult Leader' in the Flock."

I laughed. "Well, I think it's about time His Majesty the Prince of emoness and Cult Leader came out to greet his loyal subjects." I said, getting up. "I'll go rouse him from his royal throne."

Iggy chuckled. "Yeah, give him a boot in his royal ass for me, will ya?"

"Will do, Ig."

Fang's room was pitch black. You almost needed to bring a flashlight with you just to find the light switch. And he had the curtains drawn, of course. Would it kill him to have a bit of sunshine once in a while?

I gave up my futile search for the light switch, and made my way over to his bed. He was actually still asleep, I was surprised to find. Maybe he had stayed up all night? I put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a little shake. "Hey, lazy, it's 10:15, up and at 'em!"

He gave a kind of moan/grunt, but didn't really wake up. He also felt warmer than normal. I started to wonder if he was having one of those hot flashes. I shook him again, harder.

"Hey, Fang, you ok? Come on, wake up."

He rolled over, and that's when I noticed that he was sweating a bit. Now, I was worried. I reached over and switched on the bedside lamp.

He was sweating and looked kinda pale. Well, paler than normal for him. I reached over and touched his face. It was pretty warm. That's when he finally woke up.

His eyes slowly blinked open, adjusting to the sudden light. At first, he looked kind of out of it, then, seemed to realize where he was and what was going on. He pushed my hand away from him, trying to sit up.

"Max? What are you doing in here?" His voice sounded weird, like it hurt him to speak or something. "Do you always walk into people's rooms at night and start touching there face?"

"Fang, it's after 10:00 a.m."

His eyes widened. "Really? Wow, I've never slept that late before. Thanks for getting me up." He started to get up, but I grabbed his arm. That felt warm, too.

"Hey, Fang, are you feeling alright?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you feel, like, hot or anything?"

"Uh, no." He answered. "Actually, it's kinda cold in here. Do you guys have windows open or something?"

"Fang, it's the middle of August. It's hot out."

"Well, it's cold in here! I'm gonna go turn the heat up or something. You can let go now, Max." He pulled his arm away from me and started to get up, only to stop and lean back, one hand to his head.

"Hey, Fang, you alright?" He was really starting to worry me.

"I just got kind of, I don't know, dizzy or something." He laid back down, hand still on his head. "Maybe I'll just lay here for a while and-" He was cut off by his own coughing. When he caught his breath, his hand moved down to his throat, rubbing it, like it hurt.

This led me to one conclusion. "You're sick."

"I am not!" His voice sounded worse. "I never get sick!"

"Then what the heck is wrong with you?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He looked at me, opening his mouth to answer, and started coughing again.

I smiled. "Exactly. I'll go get mom."

Ok that was chapter 2 guys I hope you liked it, remember this is my first fanfic so please don't hate. However I would love to hear some feedback remember to review and favorite! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, from what I can tell, you have the flu." Dr. Martinez said. She looked over at Fang. "Oh stop pouting! It's not a very becoming look for you."

Fang was propped up on a couple pillows, arms crossed, glaring, with a thermometer in his mouth. It was quite a look for him. I stifled back a laugh.

He began to mutter something, but Mom put up her hand. "10 more seconds 'till that thermometer comes out. Then you can talk."

He rolled his eyes and continued his evil glare for ten more seconds. As soon as that thermometer was out, however, he started in.

"This is stupid! I'm fine. I feel like an idiot! Or at least a circus freak! Does the entire freaking world have to be in here?"

When I went out to tell Mom that Fang was sick, the Flock had heard and insisted on coming in to see him. They were all standing around, watching. Well, in Iggy's case, listening.

"Ok guys, you heard his majesty." I said. "Outta here."

The Flock grumbled a bit, but filed out.

"Alright." Fang started again. "How long am I going to have to lie here like a freaking invalid?"

Mom thought for a moment. "The flu can last up to a week or two."

"So that would be, what? Three days for us?" He looked at me.

"A week or two Fang."

"Alright, 3 to 6 days. I'll deal."

"I'd say 6." Mom said. "I looks like you've got it pretty bad. By the way, you might want to cut your talking down to a bare minimum. Your voice already sounds rough."

"Oh, like that's a problem for Mr. Tall, Dark, and Silent over here." I laughed. "Though you could cut down on the complaining a bit."

"What complaining?!" he said. "What did I do?"

Mom and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. "Typical male answer." Mom said.

"Ummm, what about that whole, 'This is stupid! I'm probably fine. I feel like an idiot!' thing?" I asked.

He just glared at me. Typical.

"Why don't you just get some rest?" Mom said. She started trying to pull the blankets over him, but caught him glaring at her.

"Alright, Mr. Attitude, do it yourself. I'd suggest you shape up and get used to lying around and having people help you out, though. Maybe this'll be a good learning experience for you."

He continued glaring. She rolled her eyes.

"Sweet dreams, Fang." She motioned for me to follow.

"Feel better, Fang." I started to follow Mom out of the room.

Mom leaned over to me as we walked out and whispered, "Three, two, one…"

"Uh, guys?" said Fang. He'd dropped the glare. "Can I, uh, get something to eat? I'm, well, kinda hungry."

Mom turned around, smiling. "Chicken Noodle soup sound ok to you?"

"Sure. And, uh, thanks." He added.

"Anytime, Fang." She motioned for me to follow again, and we left, closing the door.

"That boy'll learn some manners if it kills me." She said.

I laughed, then added, "Fang does have manners, he's just not used to the whole, 'being waited on' thing."

"He does love to pull his whole 'macho man' act." She agreed. "Well, let's get his machoness his chicken soup before he starts up his whining again."

We both laughed as we entered the kitchen. Iggy was at the counter, making a sandwich. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing Ig." I said. "Hey, do you think you could get some chicken noodle soup for Fang. The Prince is starving."

Iggy smiled. "Can do. One royal chicken noodle coming right up." He started to reach up into the cupboard. "How long's he out for, anyway?"

"About 6 days." I answered.

Iggy stopped in mid-reach. "Are you serious?"

Mom and I nodded.

"I'm outta here!

"What do you mean, Iggy?" I asked.

"Fang + the flu A total loss of all of our sanity by the end of the week. He's in a bad enough mood already. I'm checking into the nearest hotel and you can call me when he's back to normal." Iggy started toward the hall to go to his room. Mom stopped him with her arm, laughing.

"You'll do no such thing." She said. "If we have to tough it out, then so do you. Besides, we're going to need your cooking expertise to keep the Prince fed and happy."

"Alright, alright, I'll stay. But you all owe me one. Fnick's gonna owe me one, too, for feeding him. I'll get to work on his soup."

Mom smiled. "And I'm heading to the store to get stocked up on cough meds. Maybe some Nyquil, too. Coming along, Max?"

"Sure." I answered. Then Iggy cut in.

"Hold on. I've got a grocery list."

We rolled our eyes. As soon as we came to stay with Mom, Iggy had taken over the kitchen. If we were low on anything, Ig was the first to know. He also had developed a habit of making excessively long grocery lists.

"Ok, I just had to add ingredients for chicken soup on here. I'll give Fang the stuff from the can for now, but if that's what he's living off of, I'm gonna make some homemade. Actually, just get ingredients for a bunch of different soups. I'm sure he won't just want one kind. Got it?"

"Yep." Mom said. She grabbed my arm and hurried toward the door. "Quick, before he realizes he forgot something!" She whispered. We both laughed, hurrying out to the car.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
So there is chapter 3 guys hope you liked it remember to review and check out my growing youtube channel

user/vortexgamesdjinha

I love you all bai! ( NOM )

P.S. My chapters say they have a life span and they will be removed when it runs out. :( How do I prevent this from happening?


	4. Chapter 4

(AN) Hey guys today's chapter is a bit longer and I might make all the rest long as well idk yet. Anyways Here is numba 4! ;D

Chapter 4

Campbell's Chicken Noodle Soup. How cliché. You see it on TV all the time. Kid gets sick; parent gives them Campbell's Chicken Noodle. Kid wants a fun meal? Give them Campbell's Tomato. Didn't parents ever make their kids food anymore, or do they really just microwave everything now? I bet most of them don't even know how to cook anymore.

Yeah, so I have some kind of on-going battle with Campbell's soup. Well, not just Campbell's. Don't like Progresso either. Are there any other brands? If there are, I hate them, too. I'm more of a 'go get the ingredients and do it yourself' kinda guy. Plus, have you ever really heard the sound most of these canned foods make when they come out? That 'sploosh' sound? Uck.

But I ignored the inferiority of Campbell's finest and microwaved it up for Prince Fnick. While I waited for it to heat up, I got curious and decided to check just what was in Campbell's Chicken Noodle that had made it so famous. I called for Gazzy.

"Hey, Gaz!"

"What?" He said, coming into the kitchen.

"Read me the ingredients on the can for me, will ya?"

"Ok."

After having to sound out some words to figure them out and just guess at others, the ingredients read as follows:

INGREDIENTS:  
Chicken stock, enriched egg noodles (wheat flour, egg solids, niacin, ferrous sulfate, thiamine, mononitrate, riboflavin, folic acid), cooked chicken meat, water, contains less than 2 of the following ingredients: salt, chicken fat, cooked mechanically separated chicken, monosodium glutamate, cornstarch, onion powder, modified food starch, yeast extract, spice extract, soy protein isolate, sodium phosphates, beta carotene for color, chicken flavor (contains chicken stock, chicken powder, chicken fat), flavoring, dehydrated garlic.

Mix 1 can soup + 1 can water. Heat, stir, and serve.

"Thanks Gaz."

"You're weird sometimes, Ig." He left.

Well, I'd already screwed up the directions. Who follows those, anyway? Ok, question. What the heck is ferrous sulfate? Or mononitrate? What about monosodium glutamate? And how do they exactly 'mechanically separate' the chicken? See, make your own food at home people. At least you know what's in it.

The microwave beeped so I opened the microwave and went to grab the soup. After burning my hand on the bowl, I gave it 5 minutes to cool and tried again. I put the bowl on a tray and brought it down the hall to Fang's room.

"Room service!" I called, and opened the door.

"Your bowl of ferrous sulfate, mononitrate, monosodium glutamate, and mechanically separated chicken, Your Majesty!" I placed the tray in front of him and bowed.

"Been having Gazzy read you the ingredients labels again?" Fang asked. "Thanks for the soup, Ig." He added. "I'm sure it was just torture for you to make."

"Of course! I had to listen to the 'sploosh' sound!" I laughed. "That stuff really is disgusting, though. I don't even know what half the ingredients are."

"Well, I think I'll take my chances." Said Fang. "People have been eating it for years, and no one's died yet."

"Yet." I answered. "Besides, people could've died and they're just covering it up. Maybe one of those ingredients is another name for arsenic."

Silence for a second, then, "I'm rolling my eyes, Ig." Sometimes it's annoying waiting for people to remember you're blind and tell you what's going on.

"Seriously, Iggy, and people say I'm paranoid." He gave a hoarse-sounding laugh.

"It's a good thing Max and Dr. Martinez went to get you some meds." I said. "Your voice sounds pretty bad."

"Good thing I don't use it much, then." Fang answered.

"At least your mood has improved. Does that mean I can stop calling you 'Your Majesty'?"

Another hoarse laugh. "No but I'll promote you to Knight of the Kitchen Table."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, goody! Just what I always wanted. A royal title from Prince Fnick himself." I was suddenly whacked in the head with a large pillow.

"Officer down!" I cried, pretending to fall to the floor. We were both laughing by now. I got up.

"So, feeling better yet, Fnick?" I smiled. "I know you must still be sick. You're actually laughing."

"Yeah, blame it on the fever." Fang said.

I laughed. Then, I had a thought.

"Hey, Fang?"

"Yeah, Ig?"

"Since you're a human-avian hybrid, does that mean you have the avian bird flu?"

He laughed a bit. "Yeah, I guess. Hey, maybe I can featured on 'Good Morning America' or something."

I smiled, rolling my eyes. "Always on a quest for fame, huh? Hey, just remember your 'People Magazine' experience."

"Right." Said Fang.

Just then, there was yelling from down the hall.

"Hey, Ig! We need some help with the blender thingy!" That's when I heard the sound of the blender starting up, followed by the screams of 4 kids and Total, plus Akila's barking.

Oh crap.

"Good luck, Ig!" Fang called as I raced out of the room. I just gave him a thumb's up.

It's a good thing I'm blind, 'cause I didn't even want to see that mess.

Max POV

We had just gotten home after shopping for 4 different kinds of medicine, the ingredients for 3 different kinds of soups, and various other groceries. I looked at mom tiredly.

"I could just lie down and take a nap." I yawned.

Mom smiled. "Yes, shopping can take a lot out of a person, especially when they fight with two people over the last bunch of bananas, pick a fight with the manager, and accuse a poor shelf-stocking boy of being an agent for the school."

I smiled back. What can I say, I'm just not quite used to civilian life.

We got out of the car and grabbed a couple bags from the trunk. "How about we take these couple of bags in and get the others to drag in the rest?" Mom asked.

"Sounds good to me." We walked up to the house. While mom was shifting her groceries over so she could get the door, I heard voices coming from the kitchen. It sounded like just about everyone was in there. Had Iggy made snacks or something?

Mom finally got the door opened. We walked in, turned toward the kitchen and…

"What did you guys do? Set off a bomb or something?!"

The entire kitchen was covered in pink goop, as were all of the kids, minus Iggy, who was standing in the middle of it, arms folded.

"Worse. They started up the blender." Iggy said.

I looked toward the counter and saw the blender with no cover on it, covered in pink goop. It looked like there were still some crushed, up strawberries inside.

"So, I have the feeling that since every time I take a step, I almost slip on smoothie that it must be pretty bad, huh?" Iggy asked.

"Iggy, may I ask what they were all doing, trying to make smoothies in my kitchen?" Dr. Martinez asked. She didn't sound too pleased.

"Beats me." Iggy answered. "I had just gone to give Fang his mechanically-separated chicken soup, when I hear the blender go off down here.

Obviously, Iggy had been having Gazzy read him the soup can labels again, but I decided to point that out later. I turned to the kids. "So, guys, what were you doing out here with the blender?"

Automatically, the Blame Game started.

"It was all Gazzy's idea!"

"Was not! Nudge thought of it first!"

"Well, Ella brought it up!"

"Well, Angel said we probably could!"

"Total begged me to!"

"I can't even use a blender!"

"Alright!" Mom yelled, grabbing all their attention. Then, in a calmer voice, she said, "I don't care whose fault it is, I just want it cleaned up. Now all of you worked together to make this mess, so all of you are going to clean it. Clear?"

"Clear." Grumbled the kids.

"Now let's get to it. Iggy and I will need the kitchen by tonight to make dinner." She turned to Iggy. "Ig, do you think you could help us bring the groceries in?"

"Sure." Iggy answered. "I need to get out of here and clear the strawberry-banana smell out of my nose, anyway."

"Hey, mom? I'm gonna go check on Fang, ok?" I asked.

She nodded. "Sure, Max."

-

Fang POV

I was actually glad for once to be stuck in bed. From the sound of it down the hall, not only was there a big mess down there, but Dr. Martinez wasn't too happy about it, either. Best to avoid her if she was angry. She was Max's mom, after all, and Max had to get it from somewhere.

Speaking of Max…

"Hey, Fang, how's it going?" She came in, carrying a Wal-Mart bag. Presents for me? Doubtful.

"I'm alright." I answered. "I doubt you're in here just to ask that, though. What's the bag for, suffocating me in my sleep?"

Max smiled. "No, but good idea, though. It's got your meds. in it.

"Oh joyous happiness of contentment." I said. "None of it better be cherry flavor."

"Does his Majesty have a flavor request?" Max said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, roasted squirrel flavor."

She shook her head. "Sometimes you're weird, you know that?"

I shrugged. "Blame it on the fever."

She began pulling different things out of the bag. "Ok, your cough meds. are grape flavor, so that's a plus, since I don't think they sell it in roasted squirrel." She smiled again. "These are pills, so they don't have flavor, and this is, umm…" She pulled out a stalk of celery.

"The magical cure for the flu! Celery!" I said.

She laughed. "Close, it's an ingredient for one of Iggy's soups."

"One of his soups?"

"He wanted to give you some variety."

I shook my head. "Great, I don't even have that much of an appetite, too."

Max sat down on the bed next to me and put a hand on my forehead. Man, I was sick of people touching my head! My face felt pretty warm right then. I was surprised I wasn't burning her hand. "With our metabolism, it's not good for you to be lacking an appetite. Did you eat any of the soup he made you?"

"You mean my Mechanically-Separated Chicken Noodle? I ate about half." I pointed over to the bowl on my bedside table. "I'll eat the rest in a bit."

"You know, I'm thinking we should start ripping the labels off the soup cans before Iggy can have Gazzy read them to him." She said.

"Yeah, he told me today he thought one of those ingredients might be another name for arsenic."

She raised her eyebrows. "Arsenic?"

I just shrugged.

"And I thought you were paranoid, Fang."

We both laughed. Max was still sitting next to me on the bed. I was hoping she would stay there. I was still kind of chilly and she was so warm just to sit next to. I thought about getting just a little bit closer. Ya know, for warmth, right? Of course, with my luck, she'd leave as soon as I moved. She had this tendency to do that. Move. Fly away. Leave me standing there like an idiot. Yet, I kept setting myself up for it, didn't I? Yep, I'd never learn.

But, I was really thinking about giving it a shot, anyway. I was cold and sick and she was warm. Maybe she'd let me closer, just 'cause I was sick, ya know? She'd feel sorry for me or something, right? I was really thinking about it until…

"Magnolia! Akila! Down!"

Magnolia and Akila, the two normal dogs, supposedly 'Man's Best Friend' jumped up on the bed and commenced to give Max and I a doggy tongue bath.

"Oh, ick! Get off, girls! Come on, Fang's sick. He doesn't need this!" Max said, trying to push Akila off of me while, at the same time, trying to hold a squirming Magnolia away from her face.

"Ladies, please!" Said Total, coming into the room. "This is not part of my lesson!"

Max looked around Magnolia at Total. "What lesson?"

"My etiquette lesson, of course!" Total said. Oh, God.

Max finally pushed the two dogs off the bed. "Etiquette lesson?"

"Why, yes!" Answered Total. "I think it's about time they learned a bit about the finer things in life. Maybe then they would realize their typical canine ways aren't the true way to go and maybe follow a different path in life."

Max and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Typical Total.

"Whatever. It's their chow time, anyway, so how about we put their, uh, etiquette lesson on hold?"

Akila and Magnolia ran out of the room at the word 'chow' tails wagging behind them. Total ran out after them, yelling, "Now remember, ladies, we are refined creatures, not wild coyotes! We must remember to eat neatly! And please, stop running!"

Max and I laughed. "Wish Total luck for me." I said. "He's gonna need it."

She nodded, still laughing. "Will do. I'm gonna go take care of the dogs and see how the clean-up job is going in the kitchen. I'll come check on you in a bit, ok?"

"Yep, I'll be right here."

She smiled. "Alright, rest up! And just call if you need anything."

"Got it." I said as she walked out of the room. "Yeah."

Dog's are man's best friend? You know what? Man's best friend can bite me.

(AN) Can you feel your brain cells dying from looking at this screen? Well they are. JK. Idk. Maybe. omg! Probably. Look away! :O Are you still reading!? Stop it! NAOW! Your still reading aren't you *FAcepalm* I should prob stop writing now. Oh well. :)


End file.
